justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Gas Holder
Gas Holders are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2. For the Just Cause 3 version, see Sphere Tank. Description They are big ball-shaped containers, held up on pillars. They are gray with two red lines around them and a white Panau Military star on them, like all government property. There's a vent on the top, with pipes going into it. It's pretty easy to destroy; even small firearms will do. There are 30 of them all over Panau. Each will give +500 Chaos points and +$2500. The explosion throws away huge fireballs of burning gas. The size of them makes them very easy to spot in most cases. Sometimes they will be a bit difficult to see in a base such as Gunung Gila Pangkat where the Gas Holders are situated in the centre of the facility under ground level. Destructibility At the vent on the top, a weak point is found. The easiest way to destroy the Gas Holder is to throw a grenade in the vent. Even if the grenade is at level 1 and the explosion not will destroy the Gas Holder, the pipes in the weak point will be destroyed. That will cause some gas to leak out and ignite the vent, causing heat damage to it. The vent will explode sometimes with time between. The explosions damage the Gas Holder, and the last explosion causes the Gas Holder itself to explode. The fire in the aftermath is both soundly and big. Most of the sound is caused by natural gas bursting out in fire of the pipes connected to the gas holder. Minigun fire will destroy a Gas Holder in seconds. Alternatively to save some time, use the rockets on an attack helicopter. It doesn't matter what helicopter you use as the missiles have the same power. When used against a base with lots of Gas Holders, like the Pemainan Racun facility, you can tear them all up within a matter of seconds. Be weary of SAMs though, if any exists. Most bases that have Gas Holders will have a few SAMs guarding them (However, where they are most frequently found, at Pulau Kait-Kuala Cengkih port complex, there are no SAMs at all, which is extremely odd). Using two fully upgraded triggered explosives can take out a Gas Holder in one explosion as well. Be advised that if you are in a helicopter and destroy one of these, '''do not '''be over these, as there will be one giant piece of sharpnel flying up into the air and it could potentially destroy your helicopter. If you're lucky, you could parachute out (presuming you were above it) if you get hit. Be at least 30 metres away during destruction. Purpose The gas holder is a container for storing high-pressurized natural gas from the Panauan Gas pipelines. Although the gas holders are only used as a backup in emergency need of natural gas, or at very isolated places. Locations They are rare, only found at some Military bases in Panau and Strongholds. There are 30 total. Gallery Pemainan Racun.jpg|At Pemainan Racun. Kampung Curah Dalam.jpg|At Kampung Curah Dalam. Gas Holders.jpg|At the Unnamed military base at X:8260; Y:26740. Floating Gas Holder (possible glitch).jpg|Up close. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Fuel Production